There is a very sizable number of logic circuits known to the art. It is to be appreciated with reference to the subject invention, that the following art is not submitted to be the only prior art, the best prior art, or the most pertinent prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,896 enitled "Transistor Switching Circuit Having Compensated Circuit" granted June 17, 1980 to Kenji Tanguchi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,446 entitled "Current Switching Logic Circuit" granted Aug. 26, 1968 to Koji Kodama.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,272 entitled "Logic Circuits" granted May 18, 1971 to Richard Foss et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,004 entitled "Bipolar Capacitor Driver" granted Apr. 11, 1972 to Douglas W. Kemerer et al
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,737 entitled "High Speed/Logic Circuit" granted Jan. 22, 1974 to Hisakazu Mukai.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,792 entitled "Four Stage Storage Enhanced Logic Circuit" granted Sept. 17, 1974 to John P. Eckert, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,867 entitled "Current Switch Circuit Having An Active Load" granted Aug. 2, 1977 to Richard Jay Blumberg et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,314 entitled "Logical Current Switch" granted Sept. 5, 1978 to Venkappa L. Gani et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,490 entitled "Transistor Logic Output For Reduced Power Consumption And Increased Speed During Low to High Transition" granted Mar. 23, 1982 to Robert W. Bechdolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,676 entitled "Logic Circuit Having A Selectable Output Mode" granted July 13, 1982 to Richard A. Ramsey.
Publication:
"Voltage Booster" by A. H. Dansky et al, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulietin, Vol. 26, No. 7B, Dec. 1983, pages 3618-19.